


It's Been Fun

by thatonedudewiththename



Series: Drabbles of the Septic, Saucy Kind [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vinny liked this guy. Turns out he likes him, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been Fun

It'd been a strange night for Vinny: here he was, slightly tipsy, holding up a very drunk guy he'd just met who wouldn't be able to stand on his own let alone call a cab.  
The guy's name was Sean/Jack, and they'd met at a bar a few hours ago and started talking, hitting it off quite well. Vinny had been having a good time, until he noticed how much Jack had been drinking and how badly his speech was starting to slur, his movements sluggish. This guy needed to get some rest, but unfortunately Vinny didn't know where he was staying, nor could Jack even be able to tell him if he wanted to.  
So that's why Vinny was taking him back to his place, lugging him from the cab into the lobby of the hotel and to the elevator, Jack's Irish accent so thick when he was drunk that he couldn't make out a fuckin' word he was saying, "Uh huh" and "That's nice, Jack" being the dominant responses to whatever Sean was going on about.  
They made it up to Vinny's floor and down the hall to his room, him propping Sean up against the wall by the door so he could unlock and open it. "Y'know Vinnny, I _reeeaally_ like you." Jack slurred somewhat coherently.  
Vinny swung the door open and grabbed Jack by the shoulder again. "Yeah?" He replied, dragging (literally, Sean wasn't moving his feet) the extremely drunk man through it.  
"Yyyesssirree! You're so cute and funny- oof!"  
Vinny dropped Jack on the bed- for a small guy, he was pretty heavy. Or Vinny was just not strong. The latter was probably more likely.  
"That's nice of you to say, Sean." He replied. He took off Jack's shoes and coat, rearranging him on the bed so he was curled up on one side. Taking off his own shoes and removing his layers down to his T-shirt, he turned off the light and got into the bed next to his friend, rolling over so that he was facing away from him and closing his eyes.

He was asleep for a while, until a voice woke him up. It took him a moment to fully register what it was saying, but when he did, his eyes widened. "I love you, Vinny... I-I really do... I'm sorry if I'm pushy, I-I jest... No, c'mon... I know we jest met, but I do... Don't— don't leave..!"  
Vinny turned around in the bed and shook the hyperventilating Sean awake. "Hey, Jack, it's okay. Wake up." He called.  
Jack's eyes opened, tears welling up in them. "Wh- where am I? Vinny?"  
"Yeah, it's me. You're in my hotel room."  
"Why?"  
"You got really drunk and I didn't know where you were staying, so I brought you here."  
Jack sat up and rubbed his hand over his face. "I'm sorry if I woke ye, I can go if ye-"  
"No," Vinny interrupted him without thinking. His cheeks flushed and he cleared his throat inaudibly. "I mean, you can stay if you want. It's late, and you're already here, so what's the point of leaving?"  
Jack blinked a couple times. "... Ya want me t' stay?"  
Vinny shifted a moment, thought, and then decided, "fuck it!" and held Jack's hand tightly. "Yes, you idiot, I want you to stay. With me."  
Even in the dim light, Vinny could see Sean's flustered expression and thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. He smiled and squeezed Jack's hand. "C'mon, let's get some sleep."  
"O-okay." Jack mumbled.  
They laid back down on the bed, much closer than before. Before Vinny drifted off to sleep, he whispered, "I think I love you, too."

End


End file.
